


I Ship It: Platonic

by KittenFair



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multifandom ficlets covering some of my favorite platonic relationships, usually found-families and some queerplatonic couples. Warnings will be for each specific chapter, and they'll be titled by the people involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It: Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needed someone sometime.

Link woke slowly to the feel of rain on his skin, the light tingle of healing magic lingering. He knew, without so much as a glance, that Sheik was still by his side; he still looked, blue eyes squinted a little against the bright sun. “Sheik…?”

“Coming around?” The Sheikah was crouched at his side, crimson eyes watching him sit up slowly. His hair was wet, an even darker blond, but he didn’t seem to mind. All he did was watch, tsking when Link shook his head. “Be careful. The shadow spirit you took on… Impa had sealed it in the well long ago, but with the evil powers growing it broke free. She’s likely gone to the Shadow Temple, but she’s newly awakened as one of the sages; she can’t do it alone, you need to— Link?”

Normally, Link listened to Sheik’s words in silence, taking in the offered insights and drawing courage from his confidence. He always seemed so sure, always there just as he was needed. Quiet, confident, and capable. Unflappable.

There was a stain of pink on the white cowl he always wore over the bottom half of his face, and Link had been injured enough to recognize it for what it was - a smear of blood, attempted to be hidden and betrayed by the steady rain. He lifted a hand before pausing, remembering how the Sheikah avoided touch, and spoke instead. “You’re hurt.”

The faint pink flush was clear over his cheeks. Sheik leaned away, following his gaze to the stain and making a quiet sound. “It’s nothing.”

“You’re _hurt,_ ” Link repeated, the fact that he’d never seen such a moment of vulnerability making it all the more startling. “You tried to protect me and…”

Red eyes watched his hand as it rose again, but he didn’t pull back. From the quiet guardian, it was essentially permission, though he shivered a little when Link carefully pulled the fabric down. The scrapes were rough, cleaned but not yet bandaged, likely from when the spirit had slammed him into the ground. It was a wonder it wasn’t worse, though the tight press of full lips suggested he was in pain.

Link didn’t touch his face, not yet. Something told him that might be too much. But he took in Sheik’s expression, so much clearer to see it all - fine lines of pain around his mouth, weariness around crimson eyes almost enough to overshadow wariness in their depths. And he was pale in a way Link couldn’t explain. At first it _seemed_ that he was still tanned but there was something there, something not right. Maybe if he had been around more people, he’d have had the words for exactly what it was. All he had was instinct, and his own limited experiences surviving on his own. “You need rest.”

Sheik made a quiet sound, a fleeting smile suggesting laughter. “You have more important things to worry about than me, hero.”

Link frowned, shaking his head and wincing slightly at the pain of it. “I don’t think I do. Not… not something that can’t wait, just a little while.”

He wasn’t used to the conflict in his guide’s eyes, the uncertainty as out of place as the injury. But Sheik was determined to ignore them both. “You don’t need to watch me. I’ll be fine.”

“You always watch _me,_ ” he pointed out quietly, hand raising carefully from the cowl, towards his face. While Sheik remained still, he was ready to vanish once more. “You’re always a step ahead, always ready to help me. Who watches you?”

For a moment, the tension lingered. He could feel a faint shivering running through the Sheikah’s frame, but slowly he relaxed under the delicate touch of Link’s fingertips. Long lashes fluttered a little, leaving his eyes hooded even as they tracked Link carefully. “I’m not the one who needs watched.”

Link huffed softly, cupping the side of his face. The brush of his thumb over one fine cheekbone saw a return of tension, and he narrowed his eyes a little, able to read the reaction for what it was. “You’re going to be a mass of bruises in a few hours. The pain must be horrible. I’ve taken enough falls to know.”

There was no disputing that, so Sheik was silent. They sat there in the rain for a little longer, before he pulled back slowly. Link didn’t press, but he watched him intently.

That was how he caught the shivering when it returned. Not tension or unease, not this time. “You’re not well.”

A quick glance, brows knitting together as he pulled his cowl up again, but no dispute of the claim. Link felt worry swell, and it must have shown on his face. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not fine now.” He’d gotten used to teasing meaning out of the Sheikah’s riddles - this was practically straightforward. “You’re hurt… exhausted… if you don’t rest, your body will _make_ you. I’ve learned.”

Ahh, but that got him a sharp look, and an even sharper frown. “You were ill?”

Link shrugged a shoulder, smile faint. “I wasn’t exactly taking time to rest. It catches up with you. Don’t… don’t make that mistake.”

Sheik’s frown deepened, lingered a moment, then he sighed and nodded. “Very well.”

Link brightened, feeling something that had gone tense in his chest relax. “Let’s see if one of these buildings is warm enough.”


End file.
